<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiodust week 7: Happy Ending? by Crap_Bunny32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352990">Radiodust week 7: Happy Ending?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32'>Crap_Bunny32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Week short stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RadioDust Week, a bit minor chaggie, imsoosorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily ever after finally...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Week short stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radiodust week 7: Happy Ending?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another busy day in Hell. The streets are booming with demons crowding around, buying supplies in shops, customers coming in and out of the shops, a cackle here or there from some loonies, stealing and robbing out a house nor a shop, the usual day in Hell</p><p>▪︎▪︎▪︎</p><p>
  <strong>‘BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!’ </strong>
</p><p>Charlie groaned as her alarm went off in the middle of 5:30 AM in the morning, slowly rising up from her bed under the covers of her safety blanket, she turns the alarm off, yawning lightly. Rolling over to the side to be met by her sleeping girlfriend, Vaggie, sleeping peacefully</p><p>A smile trail it’s way to Charlie’s face as she rubs a thumb over the hair that’s covering Vaggie’s face to give her a good morning kiss, she giggled as Vaggie began to wake up from her slumber, matching the smile of Charlie’s</p><p>“Morning Vaggie” Charlie greeted, sounding groggy nor sleepy still from waking up early</p><p>“Morning Hun” Vaggie greets back as they sat up at the same time, giving each other a good morning kiss, before hopping off the bed and getting ready for the day</p><p>For the stress, the shenanigans that will occur through the day in the Hazbin Hotel</p><p> </p><p>As the day began and work hours has started, everything has been going on track till 3 o’clock clicks in and Angel told Charlie that he’ll be at Molly’s and might be home late again</p><p>“Are you sure you won’t stay a bit longer?” Charlie asked, trying not to sound like she is pleading</p><p>“Nah, Molls and Nissy had a some sort of surprise for me there. So I gotta check it out, you know” Angel reasoned, shrugging slightly with a smile</p><p>“Well hope you had fun with them. And tell them me and Vaggie says hi!” Charlie says, pulling Vaggie closer to her which turns her frown to a smile</p><p>Angel nods with a grin “I will” he says “Al watch over Nugs for me okay, Babe?” Angel called over as Alastor was wandering around the room. He stops as his name was called and nods with a smile, as Angel waves to all of them before heading off to Molly’s</p><p> </p><p>Once Angel has left, Alastor cleared his throat as he went up to Charlie and Vaggie</p><p>“I have an odd request I want you two to help me with?”</p><p>Vaggie snorts “Odd request? Like what? If it’s like that one request you asked Charlie to fetch for ya. I will surely deny the request. Thank you”</p><p>Charlie bit her lip at the mention of what request Vaggie was meaning, in which sending shivers to her spine at what happened last month when Al asked her for a favor or two. It was not fun at all.</p><p>Alastor chuckled at the sudden reaction from Vaggie</p><p>“Why this is a different request”</p><p>“Different? How different?” Vaggie asked, still upholding her spear close to Alastor, who smiles mockingly at her</p><p>“Well I have told Husker and Niffty about what I planned today. And I want you two to fetch me some of this” He says as he handed them a list, a short one</p><p>Vaggie and Charlie looked over the list, a little surprise on how little and short the list is</p><p>Charlie looks up and asks “What are this for, Al?”</p><p>“Why this is for…” Alastor leans close to Charlie and whispered to her on who was the items on the list for</p><p>Charlie gasped “Really?!” sounding excited as she said it, as Alastor nods. Vaggie looks overly confused and asks “What? What is it, Hun” looking worried at what Alastor just said to Charlie</p><p>Charlie looks over to Vaggie and says “It’s Angel’s birthday today! And Al wants us to fetch him some décor for the kitchen. And are we allowed to bought Angel gifts too?” Charlie asked, as Al nods in which Charlie became an excited kid in the room, squealing in happiness</p><p>“Oh” Vaggie smiled at her girlfriend’s excitement, before looking back at the list and noticed the last item on the list was crossed, she looks up and over at Al</p><p>“Uumm… why is the ring crossed on this list?” she asked</p><p>“Why that’s a bigger surprise for Angel and all of you once he comes back! Now you two should go and fetch those for me, while I instruct Niffty and Husk on what need to help me with next!” Al said as he twirls himself around leaves the room, letting the two girls think of things they would buy for Angel after the décor that Al asked them to fetch</p><p> </p><p>Once the day becomes night and the city has gotten more crowd as it ever has in the streets, yelling and complaints were thrown around, as Angel hummed happily with a popsicle in hand and a new hoodie worn happily, while holding a few bags in hand. Seems like Molly and Arackniss has been giving him such a great surprise and gifts to be received, little did he knows there are more surprises to come in the Hotel</p><p>As Angel reached by the Hotel’s front door, and open the door he was greeted by darkness, no lights were on as the Hotel was not attended for the whole day</p><p><em>Guess there wasn’t much I missed, huh?</em> Angel shrugged at his thoughts before walking inside, closing the door behind him</p><p>And as he was about to go up to his room…</p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE!!!!!”</p><p>The lights shone brightly as balloons, and confetti was sprayed over his face and around the room</p><p>“What the—” Angel slowly gasped at what was presented in front of him</p><p>A sign saying “Happy Birthday, Angel!” was hanged above the walls, some balloons tied around the room, some even are animal balloons decorated around the room, there was some pink banners even around the room, as in front of Angel was a cake. Not just an ordinary cake, it’s a pink strawberry flavored cake with a bit of chocolate at the center, and some strawberry slices decorated around the cake with white frosting on top of some while there is a “Happy Birthday, Angel Dust” on the center of the cake in red and pink frostings</p><p> </p><p>“I… Is this… For me?” Angel said, looking around the room, as Fat Nuggets ran up to him, oinking happily with a little dress wore on them as well a balloon tied above the piglet</p><p>Angel giggled and scoop the little pig up his arms, nuzzling it’s snout</p><p>“Mmhhmm! Al who plan it all!” Niffty says, zooming out of the kitchen with a grin on her face</p><p>“Oh really? Well, where is he anyway, Toots?” Angel asked with his hand on his hip as Fat Nuggets was put back down as it trots away happily</p><p>“I think he’s in the kitchen..?”</p><p>Angel hummed as he goes over to the kitchen only to be stopped by Husk saying “Better not go there, Angel”</p><p>“What? Why?” Angel asked, confused as he had his hands on his hips, raising a brow at Husk</p><p>“Didn’t he told you two that he wants to surprise Angel last?” Husk added, glaring over Vaggie and Charlie</p><p>“Oh yeah… Oops” Charlie grins nervously as she rubbed her left arm, before going up to Angel and hand him her present for him</p><p> </p><p>Angel looked over as Charlie’s gift was a medium sized present with yellow bowtie tied around it, Angel walks over to the sofa to open the present, as what’s inside was a white sweater with pink stripes around it’s arms while a grey heart was on the back of it</p><p>“I thought you might need more clothes so I bought this and thought you would like it, Angel”</p><p>Angel looks at the sweater, examining it “Hhmm… I might try on this later. Thanks Charles!” Angel says, smiling over to Charlie who grins back at him</p><p>“That’s great! Happy birthday, Angel!”</p><p>Vaggie was next as she handed a small grey present with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. Angel looked over the present with his brow crooked over, before opening the present</p><p>Inside Vaggie’s present was a pink microphone, as well some black and magenta earphones</p><p>“Thought last Karaoke night you might need a better microphone than our old rusty one. Gotta say, you sing pretty well, Angel. Plus, heard you needed some new earphones yesterday so I thought buying you a new one”</p><p>“Heh, how thoughtful of you, Vaggie”</p><p>Vaggie chuckled “No problem. But if you broke that earphone, I am not buying you another, okay?”</p><p>Angel pouts as he crossed his arms, while Vaggie smirks at his reaction, and Charlie giggled a bit</p><p>Next was Niffty who gave Angel not a present but she gave him 2 sketchbooks in which he looks at it confused slightly</p><p>“Uumm thanks?”</p><p>“I thought you needed some sketchbooks for the designs you want. You always say that you don’t have a place to put your ideas on. Soo I got you this, hope it’s enough!”</p><p>Angel chuckled at Niffty, ruffling her head as he said “Heh, you know too much of me, Sweetie”</p><p>Niffty giggled before zooming off to the kitchen as Husk goes up to Angel and hand him a bottle</p><p>“Thought you always wanted this brand of wine because you always brought it up with me nor with Alastor”</p><p>Angel smiled at the wine Husk gave him and smirks at the feline “Daawww, you do care about me, Husker~”</p><p>Husk grunts and leaves the room while saying “Alright that’s enough!” leaving to his counter to drink his soul out</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Where’s Al?” Angel asked, sounding impatient</p><p>“Right here, my dear!”</p><p>Angel grins widely as Alastor popped behind Vaggie and Charlie, as Vaggie points her spear at him, as Charlie waved at him.</p><p>Angel giggled as Alastor walks up to him and hand him his present, Angel happily opens the present only to get a note saying “Look up” and as he looks up, he covers his mouth from gasping as Alastor was on his knees with a small red box on one hand</p><p>“Mon Cher… In my longest life in the living nor death… There’s no mortal or immortal soul has ever touched my heart like any other, they always rust under my feet, rotting like the pathetic souls they are. But you… You are different, a sting to my back, a burn to my soul, a tease to deliver, the color to my dark blackened heart… And for the longest time, I never knew we’ll be… compatible with each other…”</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes at that small comment, while Al continues his speech</p><p>“And we have been through our roughest part to our nicest part like how Charlie interpreted, we even fought our own demons as how cliché it is… But we’ve been through a lot. And I.. I would keep having those moments with you much more, and ever… Angel… Will you… Angel, my dear will you be there for me, having those moments with you much closer and more with you… Will you be my beau forever and ever?”</p><p>The red box opened to show a silver ring with a red gem carved on the center of it with a heart on the center of the red gem</p><p>Tears began streaming down from Angel’s cheeks as he wiped the tears from his cheeks “Al… I… You fucking know I will say yes! Yes, babe! Yes!” Angel cheered happily while his tears keeps on streaming down</p><p>Angel stands up when Al stands back up, placing the ring over Angel’s finger, before pulling him close, one hand on Angel’s waist, the other intertwine with his as the two began slow dancing in the room, letting the spotlight be theirs, and theirs only. Life finally gave them a good fate to life over their afterlife, finally things getting better for once</p><p> </p><p>For once in their life, they finally get a happy ending…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or do they?....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm soo sorry for being an ass while writing this qwq</p><p>Idk if I'll continue what I left hangin'. But I prefer leave it hangin' sorry quq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>